


溫暖的男人和冷酷的男人

by 17_bit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 來自日本FM的問答暖暖小葵冷冷知秀





	溫暖的男人和冷酷的男人

金珉奎永遠記得他第一次跟洪知秀做愛時丟臉的樣子。

他其實還是個小朋友，初體驗什麼的勉強來說就只有自己的左手而已，跟洪知秀交往也是意外，哥哥主動親上來也是個意外。大他兩歲的哥哥是個冷酷的男人，對方的生日在最冷的冬天，整個人不止長相就是個冰山美人，連帶個性都冷酷到不行。喜歡是他說的，交往也是他提出來的，但金珉奎不以為意，他就是那麼喜歡洪知秀。

他被朋友說是溫暖的男人，除了生日在春天的結尾之外，對人溫柔體貼，和著徐徐的暖風，金珉奎就是個會讓人融化的人。所以他才會大膽的對洪知秀說喜歡，他覺得自己能把哥哥這座冰山融化吧，他猜想，但事實上是自己要被哥哥給冰凍了。

洪知秀老實說對他有些冷淡，總是不接他的梗，有時候也不笑，但留給他冷冽的側臉，金珉奎也是很喜歡。所以他才鼓起勇氣告白的，那也是個微風吹徐的春天，金珉奎給洪知秀遞了情書，躲在後校舍的大樹下等洪知秀來，他以為哥哥不會來的。

但黑髮的男人帶著冷風走來，金珉奎沒忍住就從大樹下衝出來，踉蹌膝蓋跪地，洪知秀就在他面前，哥哥低頭看他，掩嘴笑了。

「不是要告白而是要求婚嗎？」

金珉奎就著這個姿勢一股腦說出了喜歡，還有什麼請和我以結婚為前提交往這麼有壓力的話。大狗狗在原地懊惱自己的莽撞，哥哥就蹲下身來給他一個冰涼的親吻。

「不知道會不會結婚，但交往可以喔。」

金珉奎不記得自己有沒有哭，但洪知秀確實是笑了。

哥哥比想像的要更冷酷，對他的溫柔不回應不說，兩個人約會也幾乎是冷著一張臉，但看似沒興趣卻陪著金珉奎逛食品行，喝咖啡要加兩顆方糖跟一大匙的糖漿，想吃什麼就勾著金珉奎的小拇指抬頭說給我買。金珉奎喜歡死了，甩著大尾巴下定決心非洪知秀不娶了。

那天是熱到不行的夏天，金珉奎宿舍的冷氣壞了就跑到洪知秀在外面租的房子避暑。哥哥來開門的時候身上只有一件寬鬆的無袖上衣和貼身的黑色短褲。短褲只到大腿的中段，哥哥形狀姣好的腿部被包裹著延伸出來，小巧的臀部被背心下擺蓋著，讓人想一探究竟，金珉奎覺得隨著天氣炎熱他也跟著躁動起來。

雙腳併攏乖巧的坐在沙發上，哥哥房子裡冷氣開的很足，大概是中央空調，整間房子都涼涼的，金珉奎一下得到放鬆。但洪知秀在他面前走來走去的，衣物下擺隨著走路姿勢在屁股邊一晃一晃的，他幾乎都要忍不住。怎麼說都是個身心健全的男孩子，還有那麼好看身材火辣（？）的伴侶，金珉奎更是過度火熱的男人，當然想跟哥哥做。

但說起來他經驗不足，對著洪知秀又不知道在害羞什麼，老是不敢出手，更何況他一想起哥哥基本就可以射滿手——這可是秘密不要跟洪知秀說——這麼丟臉，是要怎麼跟洪知秀做愛呢？

金珉奎扭扭捏捏的，把身子往後坐到底，從廚房出來哥哥看了他一眼，貼著他坐下來。本來因為冷氣降溫的身子，又燒了起來。

金珉奎被壓在沙發上親吻，他沒有想過哥哥的唇那麼軟、那麼甜，果然洪知秀是用糖做成的，體溫升高都要把哥哥融化。金珉奎依靠本能扣住洪知秀的後腦勺，對方眼裡灑滿了亮晶晶的星星糖，嘴唇因為接吻變成水嫩嫩的紅色，哥哥看起來比平常要興奮的多，哥哥往後退一些，開腿就跨到金珉奎身上。

是洪知秀先親上來的，他跨上了弟弟之後又低下頭去接吻，金珉奎的手不安份的沿著衣服下擺探進來，洪知秀不以為意，甚至還能扭動臀部蹭在金珉奎的跨部。弟弟突然紅了眼眶，洪知秀一下停了動作，他本來以為自己弄痛對方了，但他臀部下方的東西硬的發燙，想起他的小男友本來就愛哭，洪知秀把手往下伸，變本加厲的探進褲子裡頭。

「興奮到哭嗎？珉奎真可愛。」

洪知秀的褲子已經被脫掉了，他半跪在金珉奎的雙腿之間吞吐著弟弟的陰莖，小嘴鼓鼓的，還要抬眼去看弟弟爽到哭的表情。金珉奎根本忍不住眼淚，他也不知道自己在幹嘛，他的確很容易因為一點小事哭，看電影哭、因為下雨取消約會哭、因為洪知秀給他巧克力哭，但沒有想到連被哥哥口交他都可以哭。

洪知秀嘴裡塞著弟弟的東西還可以笑，他的眉眼都彎彎的，金珉奎沒什麼看過哥哥這個表情，他咬著下唇忍著眼淚，伸手抹掉了眼淚瞪大眼睛想看清楚洪知秀的臉，但眼裏蓄滿了淚，一片模糊，金珉奎又想哭了。洪知秀把弟弟給含硬了，倒也沒有想讓他先射一發的意思，他從桌子下的置物盒裡頭拿出保險套給對方套上，然後又爬上了弟弟身上。

「好了好了別哭了。」「知秀哥⋯⋯」

洪知秀親親弟弟的眼皮，對方抱著他的腰看起來要哭又要忍，其實是真的很有趣，他又親親對方然後伸手彈了彈直挺的陰莖，語氣都帶著笑。

「珉奎是要哭還是要做啊？」「⋯⋯要做⋯⋯」

金珉奎嘟著嘴，手不太安分的往下摸上哥哥的臀部，洪知秀笑笑著把弟弟的手移開，然後在對方耳邊吹氣。

「早就準備好了，珉奎只要進來就可以了。」

洪知秀被壓在沙發上被操弄，寬大的背心被堆高，他咬著一小角，口水都浸濕了布料。金珉奎抓著他的腿深深的進入又抽出，本來以為插入之後會消停一些，但弟弟還是在哭。他眼淚停不下來，喃喃著哥哥的名字，臉看起來可憐，下身卻兇猛的很。洪知秀爽的要失去意識又被弟弟的哭聲給拉回來，他呻吟都變調，想笑又被頂的笑不出來，整個人都亂七八糟。

「哥、知秀哥、好爽，嗚⋯⋯」

洪知秀實在受不了，雖然被肏的很爽，但對方的哭腔讓他很分心，他一把摟住金珉奎的脖子把弟弟往下拉，兩個人的臉急速貼近，洪知秀惡狠狠的咬了弟弟一口，但臉因為情慾而染紅，更何況下身還被抽查著，語氣軟綿綿的，一點威脅都沒有。

「你在哭我就不做、嗯、」「哥哥、我、我不哭了、嗚、」

金珉奎一下又開始猛烈操弄，洪知秀被頂著又說不出話來，弟弟還是在哭，洪知秀覺得自己才該哭，但又覺得好笑，他摟緊了金珉奎，下身痙攣著把人給絞緊，拔高了呻吟射在金珉奎的下腹部。弟弟皺了眉頭，眼淚就像斷了線的珍珠一直掉，也跟著達到高潮。

後來又射了兩次，金珉奎哭個沒完，洪知秀不想管了，他讓弟弟大力一些，真的受不了就挺直腰親上去堵住，金珉奎哭到要喘不氣，下身動作卻也停不下來，整張臉漲紅，洪知秀笑到不行，又被幹的呻吟。

結束之後洪知秀穿著金珉奎帶來替換的短袖上衣趴在床上，褲子也不想穿，兩條腿晃啊晃的，讓弟弟眼睛都不知道要往哪裡擺。金珉奎在收拾殘骸，亂丟的衣服跟用過的保險套，更值得注意的是對方哭到紅腫的眼睛，和紅通通的鼻頭，像個可憐兮兮被丟棄的大狗狗。洪知秀撐著腦袋看金珉奎走來走去，覺得剛剛實在是一齣搞笑劇。

「珉奎啊，有那麼爽嗎？眼睛都腫成那樣了。」  
「不是的、啊、也是，但是、知秀哥⋯⋯」

金珉奎手裡拿著用過的保險套，臉委屈到不行，到底是誰被操啊，洪知秀實在是受不了。但弟弟看起來又要哭了，真是的。他下了床走過去，白皙的腳板踩了一半在弟弟的腳上，他抱著弟弟的腰抬頭往上看，掂起腳尖親了一口。

「好啦好啦，我們珉奎不要哭啦。」

自己喜歡的弟弟就得自己哄囉。


End file.
